Romance of the Rookie
by La Pocky-sama
Summary: Contains yaoi Berkley and Dee compete for Ryo's undying love that Ryo doesn't really want. Or atleast to their knowledge Ryo doesn't have any intrest. Story is in 1st person of Ryo, Dee and Berkley. Chapter 16 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Romance of the Rookie**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note, _Now I know I've taken quite a long break from writing and I haven't finished anything I've started...but I've decided to take another crack at it. And this one I honestly swear to God to finish this one. I don't plan for this one to be super lengthy. So I hope you enjoy, but if I'm a littel off...I'm only reading the 4th manga so sue me. It's not an empty promise either, I'll just be slow writing this one because I can't really work on it at home. So I appologise for the inconvienence. Go complain to Berkley about it. Oh, and one more thing, if the writing pov changes from 1st person to 3rd person randomly its because I'm trying to write this ficcy in first person of the main chars...but um...I don't know if I know Berkley well enough to do that. But I know Dee and Ryo good. Well, I'll have to see what I decide.

**

* * *

**

**Romance of the Rookie, Chapter 1  
Ryo's POV **

Okay, so today was just another typical day. I wake up, eat, take a shower, get dressed and go to work and get accosted by Berkley and Dee all day. Sigh. Atleast I don't have JJ molesting me too...or anyone else...so I guess it's really not so bad...only Berkley and Dee...okay...I lied...it is bad. Sometimes I can go to work in peace and sometimes when I'm about to leave for work Dee pops in. Sometimes he just feels so invading...always around me every breathing moment of my life. Though at work it can't be helped, he is my partner and we're kinda stuck like that. Oh well.

He's like a lost puppy, constantly following me around like I might just drop dead at any given moment. Though...it is kinda nice that someone cares that much about me to stalk me day and night practically. Anyway, so I was on my way to work...

Since I don't have a car I take a cab, even though most of the time Dee picks me up for work and we go together since it's so hard for him to be parted from me for more then a few hours. I was all dressed and ready to go to work, I reached out to grab the door handle and I opened the door and...Dee was there...great...though I felt this weird tingly...joyful sensation when my eyes first came upon him. YAY! DEE! No! Bad! No!

"Ready to go, Ryo?" Dee said to me, slowly running a hand through that dark raven hair of his.

It was always so shiny and soft...I wonder how he kept it that way? No time to think about it now. Once both Dee and I get to work I get to listen to them argue and fight over me** all** day. Unless we're lucky enough to get an assignment or investigation to go out on the field. Of course, unless Berkley comes up with some reason that I have to be with him to go do something. Big sigh.

I blinked a few times and stared at Dee for a moment before I blurted out loud, "**Yes! Yes! Let's go! I'm ready! Work!**"

Dee blinked confusedly at me.

"You okay? You just practically exploded my ear drums...anyway...lets go."

He turned around and started to slowly walk away, before he stopped shortly and turned around to look at me over his shoulder to see if I was following. I didn't follow right away, wonding why I had just yelled out my last sentence, but I shrugged and started to walk towards Dee.

We left the apartment complex, got into his car, then he drove us to work, the traffic wasn't so bad in the morning.

As soon as we arrived and were inside the police station Drake stopped and handed me a folder and said something, "Berkley wants you, wants to go over this file with you. He didn't really specify, but he said he wanted to see you alone, and he wanted Dee to go get some paper work from JJ. Though that doesn't really make sense. Oh well. I'm not gonna question Berkley."

Drake shrugged then walked off, I turned to the side to look at Dee and he was already pissed. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me inches from his face.

"Don't do it Ryo, it's a trick! It's a ploy! He's trying to break you away from me so he bag you! Nooooo! For the love of God don't do it!"

I sighed and shook my head disapprovingly at Dee.

"Grow up, Dee. I think Berkley has better things to do then try to hit on me all the time. Besides. You're the one that constantly hits on me all the time anyway. Plus he's not as crafty trying to kiss me anyway. The last and only time he tried to I punched him in the face. You're lucky I don't punch you everytime you kissed me else you'd have no face left. Now go get your paperwork from JJ. Kay?"

He let me go and pouted at me.

"B-B-But...JJ...I dun wanna...he's annoying and clingy and...nooooooooo..."

"Dee, just go do it, okay? Every minute I make Berkley wait the worse it's going to get. If you go to JJ...I'll um...let Bikky go to Carol's or something and I'll make us dinner and we can have a romantic evening?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that...I just wanted him to shut up and go and see JJ like Berkley said. So...I had to do something to make him do it. Dee's eyes lit up like a freaking xmas tree and he gave me that cute little puppy dog face.

"R-Really? You will? You'll get rid of the brat and everything? And...we can have a nice little time between ourselves? Okay! I'll go talk to JJ! See you later, Ryo!"

Then Dee ran off like a happy little kid and I went on my way to go to Berkley's office. When I arrived the door was closed so I knocked on the door lightly.

"Sir...sir? It's me...MacLane...you wanted to see me?" I said through the door.

There was silence after my last words then a voice spoke to me.

"Come in, Ryo. I've been expecting you."

So of course I came in as he said and I stood next to his desk, placing the folder on his desk.

"Take a seat." Berkley pointed to a chair infront of his desk.

"Er...okay..."

I blinked then slowly sat in the chair infront of his desk.

"Sir...you wanted to discuss that file with me?" I said quietly.

"Actually no, I just wanted you to bring it to me. Thank you."

Berkley grabbed the folder off his desk then filed it in a filing cabinet in the back of his office, before moving to sit behind his desk.

"I wanted to discuss...other...matters with you." He grinned at me, there was something else behind that grin, some alterior motive. Else maybe I was just paranoid. Sometimes he seemed like that a lot.

"If your going to ask me out to dinner or on a date, the answer is no. I'm not gay and I'm not intrested. No offence to you, sir. If I were gay I'd be all over you...and all that other gay stuff."

I smiled nervously and scratched my head, trying to brown nose a little, not sure what else to do.

He arched a brow at me.

"Really? That's quite intresting. Maybe you do have intest in men but you just don't know it yet."

"Sir, I won't argue but I definately don't have any intrest in men."

I nodded.

I just watched Berkley since he wasn't saying anything else at the moment and I had nothing else to say. He yawned and stretched out his arms, accidentally knocking a book and a couple files off of his desk.

"Oh shit! Ryo, could you pick those up for me, please?" He smiled at me.

Damn...how something as simple as a smile could be so persuasive.

"Er...can't you...uh...yes, sir."

I sighed and slowly got to my feet and and stood next to his desk and bent over infront of him to pick up the book and files. The out of no where I felt a smack on my ass and I jumped with the book and files in my arms and I yelped loudly.

"B...Berkley! Sir!"

He sighed and got to his feet, looking over at me with one hell of a sly grin.

"You have a nice ass, Ryo. Laytner definately has good taste. Enough of this!"

Berkley scowled then started to stalk towards me. Of course I instinctively started to back away from him until my back pressed up against the wall, the sudden bump caused me to drop the book and the files.

"Um...uh...sir...if that's all...I'd like to go now..." I laughed nervously.

"Not until I dismiss you..."

He pressed his body up against mine then he took his glasses off and he reached a hand up to grab my chin, and he slowly moved his face closer and closer to mine, until I paniced and I pulled out my stun gun and zapped his stomach. Berkley made this weird weezing nose and fell on the ground and started convusling.

"S-Sorry Berkley...don't take it personally..."

Oddly enough like Dee had this eighth sense for knowing when I was in trouble or would get in trouble he popped in Berkley's office and ran over to me.

"Ryo! You okay, man?"

Then Dee looked down at Berkley.

"Holy shit! What the hell did you do to Berkley? Who cares. You gave that bastard what he deserved anyway. Serves him right for trying to steal my Ryo. So did he try to kiss you?"

I felt kind of bad for Berkley, I didn't mean to my stun gun on him...but sometimes I just instinctively use my stun gun when I get too nervous...in certain situatons anyway.

"I'd watch what you say...even if he may be paralised and convusing you never know if he can still hear you or not? And how the hell did you know he tried kissing me? You're kinda weird sometimes. Let's just...leave him here and go do some paperwork, kay?"

Dee nodded and obviously agreed with me.

"Sounds good to me."

Funny thing was, we both hated paper work.


	2. Uh Oh

**Romance of the Rookie**

* * *

_Author's Note_, Well...chapter two already? That's because the first one wasn't long. But hey, like all author's do you get that feeling when you know you should end the chapter. For some reason it seemed to be the good time to end the last one. Now, I have decided I'm going to alternate povs's between the main chars of the story, Ryo, Berkley, and Dee. In that order, this chapter isin Berkley's pov. Since there i'n't much about him in the manga I can do whatever I want with him. So enjoy. Your lucky I'm putting out a fan fiction this quickly.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie  
Berkley's POV**

Chapter 2, Uh Oh

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I found my office empty and Ryo wasn't there anymore. My stomach hurt like hell where the little brunette used the stun gun on me. I lie there for a few minutes and stared at the ceiling, the pain in my stomach was just killing me. Damn, it hurt. Usually those things leave a bruse, so I unbuttoned by blazer and lifted up my button up shirt to see how bad it was. There was a bruise and it wasn't so bad, just a few marks from the stun gun and a bit of bruising around the area. Sigh. Well, I'll have to see where everyone is and take appropriate action...against Laytner.

Finally I got to my feet and buttoned up my blazer, dusted myself off, and straightened out my clothes as best I could. Damn it, I bet Laytner put Ryo up to this. Well, Mr. Laytner will definately get what's coming to me. Idiot...mess with a commisioner...not so smart. Sure, I don't mind the arguing so much because I out wit him and I'm always right.

Right away I noticed my vision was blurry and I remembered I had taken my glasses off, but I hadn't set them anywhere...shit...I probablly dropped them and they might have broke. I squinted my eyes and got on my hands and knees, groping the floor to feel for my glasses. Great...I found them...the shards of them anyway...they're broken and even though my vision isn't completely horrible...well...it's not that great either. Now I have to order a new pair and wear my old pair. I swear to God Laytner is gonna wish he was never born.

I sighed and got to my feet, walking slowly out of my office since the door was left open. Someone hadn't seen me coming and I hadn't seen the other either. He bumped into me and we both stopped and stared at each other. Though I couldn't really see who it was...

"Watch where your going, Drake!" I snapped at the other, I had no idea who it was so I guessed. Since I know Ryo and Laytner wouldn't bump into me so carelessly.

The other was quiet for a moment before he answered me.

"Oh...sorry sir. If you don't mind I have some business to attend to."

Then he went to walk away and I reached a hand out and lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. Before you go, tell Officer Laytner I need to have a word with him in my office. Go find him for me before you do whatever else you need to do."

"Yes, sir."

Then whoever it was left, it was useless for me to go wandering around since I couldn't see anyone's face. So...I was useless. Luckily, I just remembered I kept a spare pair of glasses in my desk drawer. I never relly thought I''d need them. But good thing I didn't take them out.

I stumbled back into my office and fell into my chair rather then sit in it since I relly couldn't see anything worth a damn. I reached out for the drawer handle on my desk and pulled it open, one hand dug through it until I was pretty sure what was in my hand was a pair of glasses. Yup. They were. So I put them on and I could see. It was a miricle! Good. I don't have to wait in my office anymore. I was gonna go look for Ryo. Why such an angel would stun gun me...he wouldn't...that damn Laytner made him do it. Bastard.

Since I know that Laytner would take forever to show up I left my office and wandered around, yelling at people that were screwing around and slacking off to make myself in a better mood. I'm pretty sure I walked every where and not a trace of my Ryo...or Laytner...Laytner must have run off with him! Well...Laytner's got quite the surprise waiting for him when he sees me.


	3. The Savior and Foe

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _Woot! Chapter 3 is here! OMG! LOL I've been dying to write Dee's pov because I know it will be definately fun. And you all know there'll be random perverted thoughts about Ryo that have nothing to do with his main point. I have no idea how long this fan ficcy will go on. Till I get that weird feeling I should end it. Hopefully that's not too soon. So keep reading. This is probablly the quickest ficcy I've ever written, I've gotten up 2 chapters within only a couple days. And it might be three if I get this chapter done the day I started writing it. And yes, I'm sure you noticed how short the chapters are when I'm much more capable or writing way more. Like I said before, I get that feeling where I know I should definately end it there. Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Romance of the Rookie  
Dee's POV**

**Chapter 3, The Savior and Foe**

Berkley is such a douche bag. The idiot ran into me when he came out his office and he thought I was Drake! What a dolt! I just can't stop laughing at how idiotic Berkley is. Good, stupid ass. I hope he tries to kiss Ryo again so he'll get stun gunned again.Heh, that weird burning sizzlely smell is the best and the worst smell in the world. So, while he was "out of commision"...haha...I told Ryo let's skip out on work and go home...er...more like Ryo's place since I'm over there all the time.

Of course, he didn't want to because he said that Berkley would get more pissed for stun gunning him **then** leaving. I agreed with him but I knew he wouldn't yell at Ryo or do anything to him. I had to talk him in to leaving. Oddly enough it didn't take long to talk him into leaving. I drove he and I back to his apartment and we chilled out. We couldn't really have any fun because Bikky was there. He was out of school early...it wouldn't surprise me though. Atleast why he was home early.

"Don't worry, Ryo. I'll protect you from the big molesting gorilla! I'll keep you safe while I'm here! I won't leave till he does first!" Bikky yapped his big mouth.

I love that kid, but I hate him sometimes because he makes it impossible to even touch Ryo or try and be alone with him.

"Go to hell, you little shit! Ryo doesn't mind me being alone with him! I don't try to molest him! Piss off, Bikky!" I growled.

Bikky and I argued and beat the crap out of each other for a while while Ryo went off and did his own thing, I think he went to the bathroom or something. But I don't blame him for leaving because we both get loud and annoying when we fight and argue. Funny this is that Bikky and I get along real great...and at the same time we hate each other. Not sure how that works, but it does.

We got really tired after some time and just called a truce and fell asleep on the living room floor. I felt someone nudge me awake and it was Ryo. Thank God. I slowly sat up and let out a yawn, staring at him blankly.

"Ryo?" I let out another yawn.

"Yes, Dee. Don't worry, Bikky's not here. He went out with some friends to go play basketball. But I'm sure he's probablly doing something else."

Yes! Ryo and I were alone. **FINALLY!** I thought Bikky would never leave. But God, or some higher power answered my prayers! Yes! Now...to wait for the right moment to make my move...

"Dee...we should go back to work soon before Berkley calls or comes over. You know all hell will break loose if he finds you at my place."

I pouted at Ryo.

"B-B-B-But...we can piss Berkley off by finally being boyfriend and boyfriend! Then it won't matter anymore!"

"You know I'm not gay **OR** bi."

I sniffled.

"I know...but...we could get back at Berkley..."

"Then it would only be pretending. And you'd just use it as an excuse to get more kisses and the like out of me. Sure I might be a little gullible and airheaded. But I'm not that stupid."

He just smiled at me.

"Ithought you were...er...I mean...shit..."

Ryo just shook his head at me.

"How about this. We'll order some lunch...even thought it's past lunch time then we'll go back to work afterwards. Okay?"

"Uh...alright I guess. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza is fine. Just nothing gross on it like pineapples, mushrooms, or anchovies."

"That's fine with me. Okay...onions and peppers...and you can add whatever else you want on it."

"Um...extra cheese and bacon. Would you be a dear and go get me the phone, please?"

Of course I obeyed my precious Ryo and I went and got him the phone and sat down on the couch afterwards.

"Thank you, Dee."

I couldn't help but grin, he was thanking me for something...even if it was meager.

"Welcome. Don't you need a phone book or something?"

"Nope. I've actually ordered a lot of food from this place and I've got the number memorized. Thanks anyway."

He dialed the number and what not and started talking to whoever was taking his order. I was too preoccupied thinking about all the dirty nasty things I wanted to do to Ryo. Even if he was doing something as simple as talking on the phone he just looked so...so...cheerful...and sexy...and God...I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Not that he's never on my mind. I could just fu...

"Dee! DEE! Knock it off! Stop it, you idiot!"

I blinked and shook my head a little, staring blankly at the other. What had I been doing? Once I realized what I was doing again I blushed a little. I guess in all my mindless thinking I had hugged Ryo with a death grip. Oops.

"S-Sorry...so how long is the pizza going to take?"

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes at me, getting up to hang the phone up then he came back and sat next to me.

"They said twenty to twenty-five minutes. That is if we have time before all hell breaks loose."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just to plainly put it, Berkley."

"Oh...so...what do you want to do?"

I grinned at him.

"I dunno...just sit and relax?"

"We've got lots of time to do that...how about...we do something...a little more exciting...?"

Ryo's face got a little shy, and his cute little cheeks flushed a little. I slowly moved my face closer to his, reaching one hand up to rest on one of his cheeks. My face was only inches from his. His warm breath lightly tickled my face, I'm sure mine was doing the same. My other free hand slowly wrapped around the other's waist. God, I don't think I can wait any longer... For some reason Ryo's gaze slowly went down, and I was wondering why in hell?

"Dee...um..."

His voice was trembling, it was hard for him to speak. But the way he did it was cute. I don't think I can wait any longer.

"What is it? Don't keep me waiting..."

My mouth slowly curled into a smile.

"Um...uh...you um...have...a...bo...ner..."

I swear to God his face couldn't get any redder, the last word he said I didn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said...um...you have a **boner**."

I just blinked a few times and stared at Ryo, I think I started to blush because my face got really hot. Like when your nervous or whatever? Well...yeah...let's just say now I was a little embaressed. It grew silent between us, it seemed no one wanted to break the painful silence between us. Of course, not long after I recovered and just slyly grinned at the other.

"You wanna make it feel better...Ryo?"

Just at that moment I think he wanted to die. He had all sorts of weird expressions on his face, as if he weren't sure what he should do or say.

I unwrapped my arm from around Ryo's waist and I used my hand to gently grab the other's hand and I guided it to my crotch.

"That's what a real man feels like. Just remember that, Ryo. I'll guarentee you Berkley definately doesn't have what I have."

I think Ryo panicked, he looked so horror stricken like he wasn't sure if he should slap me, run away, or...actually go through with it. To make things worse I swiftly moved foreward and kissed him on the lips. I felt his hand move away from my crotch, but that was okay, his arms wrapped around my body and I felt the warmth of his body against mine. I definately got Ryo in the bag. Berkley doesn't have shit on me.

Then out of no where I got hit in the head and I broke away from Ryo and fell on the floor. I was dazed and even my vision was a little blurred. When I sat up and looked at Ryo there was...**BIKKY** next to him on the couch. That little bastard! Why did he have to ruin it? I just wanted to cry. He always ruined everything for Ryo and I. I wish Ryo would stun gun that little brat...

"I knew I shouldn't left you alone with that stupid molesting jerkward! I'm sorry, Ryo! Don't get mad! I swear I'll never leave you alone with him ever again! **EVER**!" It was Bikky's stupid voice.

God I hate him...

The doorbell rang and Ryo got up to answer it, Bikky stayed on the couch and glaired down at me, crossing his arms. I never even heard Bikky come in...but then again that was probablly because I was preccupied with Ryo...

It was pizza, thank God. I just want to eat and go back to work. Atleast then I can get away from that brat. It smelled good...

"Food time, you guys!" Ryo called out.

So far leaving work was good...no Berkley or JJ or paperwork...okay...so I never do my paperwork anyway...but that's not the point.


	4. A Magnet In Clothes

**Romance of the Rookie**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note,_ I've come up with this really good idea. I really had to think hard about how I'd incorporate it because I don't know much about the char I'm going to bring in. But...I thought about how the char would play in the story and it works rather well. I figure I can play around with it a little, and if I don't like what's going on...well...more story to get rid of it. And I think I know how I'm going to do this. I've decided to stick with the main chars pov. It's really hard, but it's fun. I have to really think hard and try to think how the char would think. But...I think every three chapters, the chapter after Dee I'm going to take a break and write in third person. To take a breather. AND every other three chapters I'm going to alternate writing that chapter in third person and Bikky's pov. My librarian I aid for said that I should try Bikky's pov and I thought that was a good idea. Just more work for me...sigh. But...I'm willing to try it to see how it works out. Um...on to the chapter!

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie  
3rd Person  
**

**A Magnet In Clothes, Chapter 4**

This morning was actually a normal morning for Ryo, with Dee and Berkley aside. Ryo and Dee didn't have to even leave the precinct today. All they did all morning and almost most of the day up until now was boring paper work, which Dee made his partner do pretty much all by himself anyway.

The two officers (cop is such an ugly word) had been called down to Berkley's office, the two at the same time. Most of the time he called in Dee or Ryo one at a time. In the case of Ryo it was to hit on him and try to talk him into going on a date. This instance, however, was actually serious and work related. Berkley actually talked and bullshit with them for a while, like perhaps he was trying to stall for more time, or he was just trying to get them to stay longer just because Ryo was there. Who knew. No one could read the comissioner's mind but the comissioner.

"So, Ryo...I was thinking about getting new uniforms only the rookies would have to wear. If I order them...would you like to model it for me? And I can tell you how it looks." Berkley leaned back in his chair at his desk, stretching his legs out and propping his feet and legs sideways over the desk top.

Dee crossed his arms and sighed, pressing his back against the chair that was sitting before Berkley's desk.

"Berkley...if you call that flirting I'd say that was rather lame. I think Ryo wants a man that would excite him...not do whatever you call that catastrophy..." Dee smirked and mentally slapped Berkley in the face.

"Um...guys...let's just discuss what Berkley called us down here to discuss...not argue...and...um...I guess I could model a uniform if you want, sir." Ryo was standing a few feet behind the chair Dee was sitting in.

It seems for now, Dee won the war, he had stricken a mental nerve. Normally Berkley and Dee would explode and start yelling at each other, but Berkley didn't have anything to say back to Dee.

"Fine. Fine. I'll just get to business then. I wanted to tell you that an FBI agent is getting transferred to this precinct temporarilly. They should be arriving today sometime...any time now. It seems some big time phamicutical company that had been closed down is trying to secretly start up again...but the pharmicutical of the company was just a facade. This company is actually something much worse and illegal...they create chemical weapons, and substances to enhance humans physically, to perhaps give these substances to soldiers so they could have inhuman strength. Thing is...they've tested their concoctions on humans...animals...plants...even before they're finished. So they create horrible monsters with different numbers of inhuman strengths and weaknesses. I'm sort of digressing here so I'll get back on track. This FBI agent was a cop in a small time town, where this company resided before the police station there managed to shut that company down. They've found out that company is trying to rise up again. So, this precinct of the NYPD is going to be collaborating with that agent. The only thing you two are going to be doing with that agent is investigate and try to get a bigger lead and stop whatever's going to start. Got it? Oh, and when I get the files I'll get you two coppies. Now Officer Laytner, go wait outside and wait for the FBI agent to arrive. I need to speak with Ryo here."

"But Berkley...you just said you had no idea when this FBI person was suppose to arrive. You said it should be any minute. You don't seem to know a lot about this agent or their agenda..." Dee slowly got to his feet and brushed his clothes off.

"Hey, don't argue with me Laytner. And what do you expect? It's the FBI, if they feel like giving you information they will...if they don't...well then you don't the imformation until later. I just know the agent's going to be arriving in a cab. Of course, the cab is a disguise and the cab driver is just another FBI agent. So look for a cab while you're waiting." Berkley smirked at Dee.

Dee growled. "**Fine**. It's your fault if I freeze to death."

Then he stormed off, doing as Berkley told him, leaving Ryo alone with the comissioner.

Ryo blinked, watching Dee leave the room, then he let out a sigh and slowly walked over to the chair infront of Berkley's desk, and he sat down in it.

"Sir...what is it you wish to speak with me?"

Of course Ryo figured it was something that wasn't work related, almost ninety-nine point nine percent of the time when he was alone with Berkley it was never work related.

"I'm curious to see how your reflexes have improved. I'm sure Laytner has been teaching you self defence and the like?"

Ryo nodded.

"Um...yeah...he has...you want me to demonstrate?"

Berkley lowered his legs and feet onto the floor then stood up.

"Yes, I do. Show me how good you've gotten. I'll try to grab you using quick movements and see if you can block them, or if I grab you if you can divert me."

He slowly stood up right after Berkley did and he moved over to a more open space in the office, Berkley moved over to him.

"Sure...I could do that...though I don't think I'm that great yet. But um...I guess you--"

It seemed Berkley had swiftly made his move while Ryo was busy talking, he had hooked Ryo's ankle with his foot and sweeped foreward. Pretty much making Ryo trip and fall backwards, catching the rookie with one arm. He was leaned over the other, his face dangerously close to the brunette.

"S-Sir...I wasn't ready..." Ryo said quietly, the other's face this close to his was rather awkward.

"That's the thing, you have to be ready for anything at any moment. If Laytner had been training you well enough you would have seen that coming."

The comissioner leaned his face closer to kiss Ryo, but he stopped, he didn't kiss him. He though about the last two times he had tried to...or the times he did. Ryo had in some way physically harmed him...Berkley got punched in the face once...and the other time he had gotten stun gunned...the punch felt better any day over a stun gun. Those thoughts kept him from kissing his beloved brunette, he knew a way to get his way.

He helped Ryo stand up then he let him go.

"Would you like something to drink, Ryo?"

"I guess so...black coffee would be fine. Thank you, sir."

He nodded then sat in the chair infront of Berkley's desk.

Berkley smiled at the other then left his office for a few minutes before he was bag again with a foam cup (since I can't spell styrofoam...) and he handed it to Ryo. Afterwards he sat behind his desk, staring lovingly or lustfully at the other. It could be either one, it was hard to tell specifically.

Ryo took a sip of the coffee, "Thank you, sir. So...was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

He shook his head, "No. I just wish to visit a little. Once I get the files maybe we could go over them over lunch...or dinner...or even at my place, perhaps?"

He took a big hot scalding gulp from the little white cup, wincing as the dark liquid scalded his esophagous.

"If there's no alterior motive and it's purely work related...**with** no surprizes. Then okay. Other words no. I already told you, I have no intrest in men. I'm straight."

That was a painful stab in the brain for Berkley...Ryo reminding the other that he was straight and not even atleast bi.

"Oh...yes...of course...it's purely work related. I assure you. I'll give you the time and place once I receive the files."

"Good, good. A fun assignment for once. Atleast I hope it'll be."

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

Ryo hated those damn little white cups, they didn't hold shit worth any kind of drink. He had drank it all already and he was still a little thirsty. Though he didn't want to ask Berkley to get him more. He'd be alright he supposed. He did start to feel a little funny...he wasn't sure why.

He started to pet his shirt, God was it extremely soft...he was getting more and more confused and his mind was getting blurry.

"This shirt...is...**really**...soft...you should feel it Berkley...oh my God..."

The rookie had a goofie smile on his face and he was slowly groping his shirt.

Berkley stood up and walked over to Ryo with a grin on his face, he leaned over the other a bit. His hand reached down and he slowly popped a button on Ryo's shirt. Ryo shivered and squirmed in the chair under Berkley's faint touch.

"Oh my God, that makes me feel funny...it feels good...keep doing that, sir..."

"With pleasure..."

More pleasure then any one knows about.

Finally, his dream come true, even if he had to drug Ryo to accomplish that dream.

He started to unbutton the rest of Ryo's buttons, slowly and teasingly, until the other's shirt was open, revealing his chest. Berkley leaned down more and started to kiss the other right above the belly button, each kiss was slow and torturous... with a little lick or nip added to each one, until he gave the last kiss on Ryo's cheek.

Ryo had been moaning and shivering the whole time, his body enjoying it, and he falsely enjoying it under a cloud of drugs.

"Sir...I think...um...I'm aroused...but it...feels good...I usually never get excited this easily...I'm sorry..."

"Shhhh...shh...shh...don't be sorry...I'm already aroused. Let me make it better for both of us."

Berkley sat in Ryo's lap and straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck before he leaned in and kissed the other on the lips, closing his eyes. Ryo gasped, his eyes going wide for a moment before he let them close, the world around him disappearing.

Dee was getting much agrivated from waiting outside in the cold. There were a crap load of cabs in NYC! But he did suppose **the** cab would pull in. Before he knew it a cab had pulled in and it stopped next to him. The second car door on his side opened and a man stepped out wearing a tight black tshirt that looked much like an under armor (brand of shirt/clothes, athletic stuff), some kind of black tight but somewhat lose cargo like pants with much equipment and a handgun holster on them, big black boots...black leather gloves... This had to be the FBI agent, he definitely looked like one, not one of the secrety types though.

The man turned his head to Dee and smiled, nodding to the cab driver and closing the door before the cab took off.

Now Dee could see this man's face much better, and by God was he absolutely...gorgeous...he had short light brown hair...blue eyes...tall...built sexy body...and even a nice hyptotising smile. He couldn't help but stare.

"Um...okay...I'm Agent Leon Kennedy. I'm the FBI agent they sent to investigate around NYC for any clues of Umbrella. You...okay? You're staring at me like you have no mind or something." He tapped Dee on the forehead.

Dee blinked then let out a cough and shook his head.

"Oh, oh, I'm good. I'm fine. Yeah. Um...sorry. Let's...go...inside...okay?"

Leon arched a brow and looked at the other funny then nodded.

"Oh...kay...show me the way then."

He returned the nod then lead Leon inside, as soon as they went inside every one in the building stopped what the were doing to stare at the two, or mainly at Leon. They had never seen any one like him in the precinct before. So of course they had to stare. Once they past the people staring, they resumed whatever they were doing.

"You won't have an office, but if you like you could share mine. Since the comissioner told me you were only here temporarilly. He didn't really see any point to give you an office. If you'd like you could wait in my office and I'll fetch him for you?" Dee smiled and lead the way to his office.

Leon followed him to office, and once they were there he took a seat on the desk top, first making sure he didn't sit on anything important.

"Sure. I'll wait here. I don't think you ever told me your name. What's your name?"

The brunette held his hand out to shake.

"Oh, sorry...my name is Dee Laytner."

He shook the other's hand and almost died, of course any other expression other then a smile was conceiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Then Dee nodded and left his office to go fetch Berkley, but when he got there neither Ryo or Berkley was there. Now he was pissed, what did that bastard plan to do with his Ryo? Or what was he doing with him at this moment thet neither of them were even in the building? He was just about to go and leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he instinctively turned around, only to see his best buddy in the whole world...Berkley...

"Okay, you bastard! What did you do with, Ryo? I know he was here alone with you. What did you do to him? I swear if you touched him I'll...I'll..."

Dee clenched a fist and grinded his teeth a little.

"You'll do what? **Kill** me? You know if you kill me you'll rot in prison the rest of your life and probablly get the death sentence as well. Since your dying to know, Ryo got sick and he wasn't feeling well so I was nice enough to take him home and give him the rest of the day off. Sorry, but I don't have sex with ill people. **But I will when he's better**."

Berkley smirked and pat Dee on the cheek.

"Go to hell, Berkley! You can suck it!"

"Oh really? Now why would you want me to do such a thing? I thought you didn't like me, Laytner."

He moved closer to Dee.

"I don't like you! You disgust me! I hate you! I only put up with you because your my boss! Get the hell away from me you molester!"

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to me? You should be nicer to me."

His face moved in closer to steal a kiss from Dee, it wasn't that Berkley didn't find Dee attractive, it was just he liked Ryo better, but he wasn't here so Dee would do. The other let out a gasp and tried moving away from Berkley, but the comissioner only wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were touching and he forced a kiss on the other's lips.

Dee struggled and made lots of loud mumbling sounds but he finally gave in to Berkley and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Berkley's shoulders.

After a few long heated minutes of lots of hot forceful frecnh kissing Berkley broke the kiss and looked at the other.

"Do you still want me to "suck it"?" Berkley grinned.

He slowly reached his hands down between them and slowly unbuttoned Dee's pants, then he unzipped them and went to slide a hand down the other's pants when Dee stopped him.

"Berkley...I...I can't...I actually came down here to tell you the FBI agent is here. I told him I'd go get you...so...we'd better not keep him waiting...he's waiting in my office for you..."

Dee broke away from the other's grasp and sipped and buttoned his pants back up.

"Okay, fine. Let's go. You're no fun, Laytner." He sighed.

"Icalldibsonhim." Dee coughed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's just go."

Dee lead the way back to his office.

"Leon, this is Commisioner Berkley Rose. Commisioner, this is Agent Leon Kennedy." Dee introduced the two.

Berkley and Leon shook hands deliberately then let go, and gave each other a smile.

Berkley was already entranced by Leon, he was so hot, more attractive then Dee and Ryo combined. Oh would he try to sink his claws into this one. Even if he wasn't gay or bi. He would try like hell the whole time Leon was here. Dee just growled and gave a disapproving look at Berkley. Dear God, here we go again.


	5. I Think I'm Sick

**Romance of the Rookie**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note,_ So how did you like the new guest? Well I was playing RE4 the day I wrote chapter 4 and then I started to think about it and I thought Leon would be great. And if he didn't work out, well I only had him at the precinct temporarilly. It's back to first person! Thank you God, writing in third person was a little difficult because I had gotten used to writing in first person. But yay now! First person is much easier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Romance of the Rookie  
Ryo's POV  
**

**I Think I'm Sick, Chapter 5**

After I drank that coffee I started to feel a little odd, and pretty much after that things got hazy and I don't remember what happened. When I came to or snapped out of whatever I was in I was back at my apartment. I had no idea how I even got there, but I figured some one took me home.

I had woken up on my couch, I smelt something...it smelt like soup...? I wonder who had taken me home. It seems I must have gotten ill at work. Awwww. Someone was nice enough to make me soup. It must have been Dee. He's so sweet. Well...when he wants to be..

So I got up and went into the kitchen to ladle myself a bowl of soup. I was kinda hungry...and soup was the kind of thing you wanted to eat when sick anyway. Case you throw it up, then it's not so nasty. After I got myself a bowl I sat at the dining room table and slowly sipped at the soup, chicken noodle, and just thought about random things.

It was night out, I remember when I was at the precinct there was light out. I must have been out for quite some time. If it was night out...then where was Bikky? He should be home, he didn't say he was gonna go any where...but that kid is as random as the weather. Bikky's probablly sleeping...I should go check on him to make sure he's home atleast and then I'll have one less thing to worry about.

I set the spoon in the half empty bowl then got to my feet and made my way to Bikky's room. Slowly I opened the door and peeked my head in. Whew, for once he stayed put. He was sleeping. That was probablly the only time he wasn't causing trouble. He looked so peaceful and harmless in his sleep. You'd never believe it while he was awake.

He made me smile, I closed the door and let him sleep, then I went back to my soup. The crappy cheap stuff in a can was my favorite. I wonder how Dee knew chicken noodle was my favorite? Oh well. He manages to surprise me everyday. I hope he comes home soon...I'm kinda of...bored...and alone...

Oddly enough...I kind of wished I were at work. Then atleast I'm around every one...and Dee... Wait...why am I thinking like that? I'm not gay...I'm not bi...I don't like men...I don't like men... I stuffed my mouth full of soup so that maybe I'd think of something else.

I just sighed and slowly ate my soup until I finished it. Afterwards I took the bowl into the kitchen and deposited it into the sink and I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Just as I did so there was a knock at the door. I sat up in a bolt and perked up. It must be Dee! In a flash I ran to the door and answered it.

"Dee! **ImissedyouIwassoboredandaloneandthankGodyourherenow**!" I said quickly smooshed all together.

I jumped on him and gave him a tight hug.

"Um...could you get off me?" The other said.

I slowly blinked and let go of the other and stared at him. Oh shit. I feel like an idiot. It wasn't Dee. It wasn't Dee... It was JJ. Of **all** people it had to be JJ. Great. Just great. Why was he here in the first place? Dee wasn't here. Maybe he's gonna try and assassinate me so he can have Dee all to himself. I dunno.

"Sorry...I thought you were Dee. So...what are you doing here anyway? The chief let you off early or something?" I asked, more then curious why in God's name **he **was here.

"Dee and Berkeley asked me to come and take care of you since Dee said he probablly wouldn't get out of the precinct till late. So...yeah. Not that I wanted to or anything. But Dee asked me to so I had to do it for him. Don't think I like you or anything. I know your trying to steal my Dee. Well he doesn't like you so you should forget about it."

I just blinked rapidly at JJ.

"You idiot! I don't like Dee! I'm not even gay **or **bi. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Good, glad we got that settled then."

"Whatever. I was just gonna go back to bed since it's late anyway. So do whatever you want."

Wow, JJ wasn't being all perky and annoying for once. Well, he was being annoying. He never liked me just because he thinks I'm trying to steal Dee away from him. Even though it's Dee that wants me. JJ just annoys the piss out of him. I don't like Dee like that though. I don't think I do...do I? Oh no...I think I might have feelings for Dee...but it doesn't make any sense. No no...I'm just being delusional.

I went and grabbed the tv remote and sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. I didn't really pay much attention to JJ. He could do whatever he wanted for all I care. Nothing much was on TV so I turned it on to Cinamax and watched whatever movie was on. JJ had sit next to me.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I do...I'm just...a really jealous person and I like Dee a lot. So, I'm sorry, Ryo." Was JJ attempting to appologise to me?

"It's okay I guess..."

"I mean it. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so nasty. Just protecting my turf, Ryo. Well...if you call Dee turf anyway."

"You seemed like a nice person..."

"Thanks, Ryo."

JJ smiled at me.

It was weird but we started talking like we had been best friends forever. I found out stuff about JJ I had never known and he found out stuff he hadn't known about me. It was actually fun talking to him. We just bullshit on and on and on for hours. It was already late out and it was even more late out.

"Wow...it's so late out now, JJ. We should probablly get some sleep. It's pretty late."

"Okay, okay, your right. I'll take you to work tomorrow."

"Kay...thanks for coming to take care of me...you're...really nice...JJ..."

For some reason I couldn't help but smile stupidly, JJ had really made me feel better from whatever cold I had. I don't know why but he started to get closer to me...he...straddled my lap and wrapped his arms around my chest, underneath my arms...then his face started to move in closer and closer to me...until...I felt his warm lips press against mine. I didn't know what to do, push him away or embrace him and accept it. My eyes went wide and I froze for a moment before I pushed him off of me freaking out badly.

"**JJ! WHAT ARE DOING? WHY DID YOU DO THAT! **Er...I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!"

I quickly jumped up off the couch and ran into my room and closed the door and locked it.


	6. The Quest Has Begun

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note_, I don't have much to say this chapter except I forgot it was Berkeley's turn instead of Dee's. Dee goes last. Doi. Oh well. There may be another guest appearence sometime much later in the chapter. But you won't find out till then because I'm not gonna say anymore on it.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie  
Berkeley's POV**

**Chapter 6, The Quest Has Begun**

It's odd, but I was expecting Diana...not this guy. But hey, I'm happy with it. I'm not complaining. Nope. Not one bit. Actually, I'm rather happy about it. Dee can have Ryo. This guy is mine. No one can resist my charm! Okay...if that were true then I'd have Ryo already...but...coughs...that's not the point! Heh...

I just got back from dropping Ryo off and I headed to my office. Laytner wasin my office and I just tapped him on the shoulder after I was inside. Of course, that's when all the accusations began of Ryo this Ryo that.

"Quiet, Laytner. I just dropped Ryo off at home because he got sick."

Laytner threatened to kill me, blah, blah, then it seemed he didn't like my response too much. Which I thoroughly enjoyed it because of the look on his face when I said it. His dirty mouth told me to "suck it" and oddly enough that kind of turned me on. Though I know he didn't mean it like that. The rest I need not talk about because it involved Laytner and I don't care too much for him.

"Berkley...I...I can't...I actually came down here to tell you the FBI agent is here. I told him I'd go get you...so...we'd better not keep him waiting...he's waiting in my office for you..."

He told me, ah, so finally the FBI agent had arrived. I wondered who it was but I didn't speak to Diana so I don't think it was her. Laytner was no fun. No fun at all. So I went to his office to go meet the FBI agent and it was...a man...a very gorgeous, delicious looking man. He looked like a model and maybe he was one at one time.

"Leon, this is Commisioner Berkeley Rose. Commisioner, this is Agent Leon Kennedy."

The agent reached his hand out to shake and I returned it with a shake, a very firm shake before I let go. He was wearing leather gloves so I couldn't feel the skin on his hands. But I'm sure they would be nice and smooth.

I just smiled constantly at Leon, checking him out, looking him over up and down. Damn, was he absolutely fine. Of course Laytner gave me a dirty look and didn't approve of me looking the other over. He looked jealous. Good. Even better. Laytner could have his precious Ryo, I've got better meat right here for me. This man had to be gay or atleast bi. He looked like it, his face and even his hair was very effeminate. Though he seemed to have a muscular...manly build.

"It's nice to meet you Commisioner. Oh. I've got those files you need. I had them delivered by an undercover agent in a pizza box. Just because they're top secret files." Leon smiled nervously at the both of us.

"But why so much trouble? You could have brought them yourself." I said to him.

Laytner grunted but said nothing.

"You never know what could happen, not that I couldn't handle what's thrown at me, but one can never be too careful."

Leon was right, it was New York after all.

Neither Laytner or I would leave the precinct and leave Leon by himself, we didn't want to leave one of us alone with the agent. It was a battle now, a very long battle that would take a long time to win. I knew we would be here for hours so I sent JJ to Ryo's apartment to take care of him since Laytner wouldn't leave until Leon did. Though I'm sure he didn't go because I asked him to, Layter told him to go and he went off faster then a bat out of hell.

It had been hours later and it was very late at night, both Laytner and I were losing the fight to stay conscious so we both called it quits...only...I hid in my office and waited for Laytner to leave. When he was gone I came out to see if Leon was still around and he was. He was just getting ready to leave.

He looked towards me and smiled, he had cleaned and organized that barbarian, Laytner's, office. Damn. It was so clean...it was a weird thing to see. Wow. So I wonder what kind of person he is?

"Hey, Commisioner, you're still here? It's pretty late. I was just heading out. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, but I've gotta show you something. Come here, Leon."

Leon blinked a few times and looked a little confused, but he walked over to me.

"What is it, sir?"

So naive he was. I grabbed him and pulled his body against mine and swiftly kissed him on the lips. That was...shortly after I felt myself being thrown on the ground on my back, the wind being knocked out of me. I saw the distorted figure of the cute FBI agent kneal down to me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Commisioner...um...you kinda freaked me out...you know what...I'm gonna go...so...I'll see you tomorrow."

He ran off with a jingling of his equiptment and then I was all alone and in pain. Sigh.


	7. Too Far

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note_, YAY! Chapter 7, that's almost ten! See, I can count. I've been a good girl and I've been spitting out chapters pretty quick. Though after Dee's chapter I get to another 3rd person thingy or Bikky. I havén't decided what I was going to do.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie  
Dee's POV**

**Chapter 7, Too Far**

I wasn't about to let Berkeley win Leon, oh no, I guess though it would make getting Ryo easier now since he had his eyes set on the agent. Still...I think I'll take a break from Ryo too. I wouldn't want to over work him.

It was pretty sucky, but Berkeley was as stubborn as I was and he wouldn't leave me alone with Leon. So we both stayed until late, I have no idea how late, even though I wear a wrist watch I didn't check it. Finally that good for nothing bastard commisioner left so I left not long after him. I just fetched those files we got earlier in a pizza box. Sometimes the FBI seems really retarded. I mean hiding shit in a pizza box? What the hell is that? Oh well I guess.

I figured Ryo would be sleeping by now, but I still felt it was my duty to check in on him. Plus...I wanted to get rid of that retarded ass JJ if he was still there. So I drove over to his apartment building and went up to his apartment and knocked on the door, I heard voices but I think it was the TV because the voices kept talking and no one came to the door. Plus, I heard fragments of the sentences and it sounded like the news or something...I dunno.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps but I wasn't sure it was the TV or not until the door clicked and opened, to reveal to me a drowzy half asleep looking JJ. The bastard went wide eyed at the sight of me and pounced right on me, knocking me right on my ass. I yelled and shoved him off of me once I was stationary.

"IT'S MY STUDLY, DEE! Oh how I knew you'd come to check on me and take me home or something!" JJ squeed.

"I'm not here for you, jack ass! I just came to check on Ryo, but I'll probablly crash here now. It's late...**really** late. But you can go home!"

I quickly got up and ran inside the apartment and locked the door on him. Heh, heh, that'll teach him. Little shit. He made quite the racket, yelling and banging on the door until other people complained and had him taken away by security. Finally, he was gone and I had alone time with Ryo. But I didn't see my little Ryo around, so maybe he was sleeping in his room?

Well, his door was closed so I went to open it and it was locked too. So I banged on Ryo's door and yelled at it.

"RYO! RYO! OPEN THE DOOR! THERE'S A FIRE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

That should do the trick...a moment later the door unlocked and there was a disgruntled, adorable, sleepy Ryo standing at the open door.

"_Dee_? _Fire_?_ Die_?" He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes.

I just shook my head and grinned.

"No, no, I was just kidding."

So I grabbed him by the shirt and drug him into his bedroom and tossed him on the bed and then I pounced on him. Then I started to unbutton his shirt. He tried pushing me away and he grabbed my hands and moved them away from him. It was cute when he resisted.

"Dee! Stop it! I'm not gay! I told you!"

I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on his back on the bed.

"You can't deny my love. I know you love me back, you just don't know it yet."

He was so cute when he had that scared confused look. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips...but oddly enough he didn't fight back, I think he even returned the kiss just a little. I couldn't help but feel so happy. The only thing was I wondered how much further I could get, or dared to try. Oh hell, if I got the chance I'm gonna go for it.

Since I was going for it I kept kissing Ryo, but more firmly with much passion and I slowly ran my hand down his bare chest though I hadn't gotten his shirt all the way unbuttoned. His shirt was wide open but it gave me access. My hand didn't stop at his navel, it kept going, it slowly slithered down his pajama bottoms and he wasn't wearing and boxers or anything. I had barely even touched his length and he let out this loud groan and then shoved me off the bed while I was off guard. That little shit!

"**DEE**! I already told you! You horn dog! Well you're not getting any so go to sleep damn it or I'll sick Bikky on you. I'm surprised he hadn't woken up and attacked you."

Actually, I was surprised I hadn't gotten attacked by the little shrimp either. Then again, I figured we probablly spoke too soon. Yup, as soon as I got to my feet a Bikky kicked me in the face and I fell back on the floor and he...I think he used a stun gun on me. Shit...it **really** hurt...but I didn't pass out. I just lie there for a few minutes before I got up and started to slap the shit out of Bikky.

"You little bastard! Me and Ryo were having private grown up time! Go away!"

I snarled and grabbed him, putting him in a head lock, but he stun gunned me in the groin some how and it hurt like fuck. I passed out cold. That fucking little shit.


	8. A Little Too Snoopy

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ I LOVE YOU GUYS! A THOUSAND HITS! I'm past a thousand actually! You guys fucking rock! Well guess what? I'm gonna make you guys a special present. I'm gonna make a drawing in celebration of 1000 hits. Not sure if it should be Fake, but probablly. And since I'm in such a good mood I'll take a couple requests, so if you want a drawing then be the first few people to email me because I won't take a lot of requests because my drawings take me forever to draw and then I have to clean them up in Fireworks. All's I know is it's lots of work. My email should be in my author profile thing. I dun member...

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie**

**A Little Too Snoopy, Chapter 8  
**

JJ kept ranting and struggling to break away from the security guards that were dragging him out of the apartment building.

"Hey, you bastards! Let me go! I need to get in that apartment! It's an emergency!"

The guards took JJ outside and tossed him out.

"Think about that next time before you cause trouble, you little shit." The one guard said.

Then both the guards went back inside the apartment building, and of course, at night all the doors were locked from the inside and you couldn't get in unless you had a key o someone open the door from the inside.

JJ just sat on the grass and started crying, he wanted to go see his Dee...and Ryo...kinda... He sniffled and slowly stood up, brushing his clothes off. Guess he'd just go back to his apartment, with his annoying room mate. The little guy started to walk back to his apartment building, while it wasn't super far away from here, it was far away by means of walking.

He was taking all these short cuts and things down back alleys and side roads, which, at this time of night couldn't be all that safe to do. The streets were lonely and dark, lit by a few street lights here and there, depending on whether he was in a alley or a street. JJ knew NY like the back of his hand...for the most part anyway.

While JJ was walking he stumbled upon a fishy looking abandoned warehouse, one would be surprised as to how many abandoned buildings there were in NY. For the most part they were harmless, once in a while a criminal or something would use one for a hide out or to stash illegal things or hide hostages or dead bodies. Things like that. There were a few dim lights on inside the warehouse, there shouldn't be any on unless it's being used legally.

The little baka figured he could go check it out since he had his gun and things on him, he even had the little police radios thing and a cell in case he got in trouble. He took out his handgun and started to stalk quietly over to the warehouse, when he got close enough he could hear faint voices. He wasn't sure if he was just hearing things or not, so he kept walking closer, as quietly as he could.

The door was wide open and he pressed his back against the wall by the door. He definately could hear voices now, they were louder, and more clear. There was...two men? It sounded like two men conversing. Unless it was just one guy talking to himself, but that was retarded JJ logic.

He moved to the edge of the door and slowly peeked his head in just enough so he could look around inside. It looked like any normal abandoned warehouse, except that there were a few dim lights on...and he saw it...he saw two men sitting at a crude fold up table talking about something. There were papers and metal suitcases on the table. He wondered what were inside the metal suitcases more then what the papers were.

"Is this really a good place to hide this stuff, sir?" A weird voice, that sounded kinda like Darth Vaders said.

"Well, until the new underground headquarters are complete this will have to do. If anyone recognises us we're screwed." Another voice said.

"Yes, sir. So then we're going to hide the "sample" here?"

"No, we're only going to keep the documents here. The sample is going to stay with me. I have other people working for me. It seems after the recent events in Europe proved...at least for now that Ada is working for us. Though she failed to eliminate Mr. Kennedy...I think she still has a soft spot for him so I'm going to hire a hitman to kill him. You are going to try and eliminate him as well. Just in case you fail...that's why I'm hiring a hitman. Not that I don't have faith in you but you neve know what can happen. Hide these documents in the designated spot then leave and don't leave a trace behind. I'm going back to where I was staying. If you need to contact me then you know how to get a hold of me."

"_Oh God..._" JJ said to himself and he slowly stood up straight.

He was about to go to leave when he felt something cold press against the back of his head and he heard a click.

"Where do you think you're going?" A female voice said.

JJ let out a squeek and dropped his gun and slowly held his hands up.

"Wesker! I believe I've come across a dirty little piggy." The woman called out.

The two men inside stood up and made their way outside, their eyes coming upon the woman and JJ.

"Ah, even better. We can hold this police officer hostage. Good work, Ada." Wesker grinned.

"Sir, we should just kill him. We don't know how much he's heard. If we chance him getting away if may ruin Umbrella's revival." Hunk said.

"May I suggest taking this man hostage like Wesker suggested and we can keep him alive for as long as we need him. Then we can off him." Ada ran a hand through her hair, holstering her handgun.

"How about you can all go to hell!" Of course JJ had to be dumb enough to say something that wouldn't help his situation at all.

Hunk smacked JJ in the face with the side of his TMP.

"Shut up." Hunk scowled at JJ.

JJ almost simultaneously passed out and he collapsed onto his stomach, lying limply on the ground.

"Okay, Ada, I want you to keep him where ever your staying because I'm guarding the sample and Hunk's going to be busy trying to off our friend Mr. Kennedy. We do believe that he was transfered to an NYPD precinct here...but we haven't seen him yet." Wesker kicked the unconscious JJ in the side.

Then Wesker and Hunk made their leave, leaving Ada and JJ alone.

"Hey! Wait! Why do I get stuck with this little shit?" She sighed and leaned down to take JJ into her arms and she walked off with him and took him to a hotel she was staying at.

Of course, she went the back way and not a soul saw her with the unconscious body. Once she was in her room she tied up JJ to a chair, and gagged him with a hankerchief and hid him in a rather large closet.

"There...all taken care of." She said, dusting her hands off.


	9. Is Something Missing?

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_ Boop. So I don't really have much to say. Usually I have quite a bit to say. Even if it's irreleveant and has nothing to do with anything. Or just random blathering. Well, I just hope you guys enjoy what I've written so far. Enjoy. GOD...sorry for taking such a long break or vacation from this ficcy...just haven't been in the mood to write is all.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie**

**Is Something Missing, Chapter 9  
Ryo's POV  
**

It was so odd today, even though Dee and I don't see JJ that much or even at all in a day something just didn't seem right. I had this strange feeling I couldn't shake, a feeling about JJ. Like perhaps something bad might have happened to him. But I don't know if it's just a false alarm or just being paranoid. Oh well. Maybe it's nothing. I think I should only get alarmed if everyone else notices it too and gets the same feeling.

For some reason the day seemed more calm then it usually is, even on a slow day. Or even a day where we fill out paper work for hours on end. It was much more odd because no one seemed to notice JJ was gone. Or maybe they were just happy because he was gone. I asked everyone about JJ and they were just like, "JJ who?". That's really not funny, he's a person too. God, am I the only one that gives a damn about him?

Since no one seemed worried I didn't think too hard on it, but still...this feeling I had kept bothering me.

I was sitting at my desk just looking over a few files when a paper airplane hit me in the forehead. It scared the crap out of me and I had no idea where it came from. So I picked it up and looked at it and it looked like a woman had kissed a wing of the paper airplan in bright red lip stick. All though this could just be a prank...they've done some pretty strange pranks at this precinct. Some I'll never understand the meaning of.

Me being me I thought maybe there might be something inside so I unfolded the paper airplane and there was a note, a ransome note...I knew it! I knew it wasn't a coincidence JJ was gone and I was having a bad feeling. I knew I was right.

But the time was late now, it was night time and sometimes it would get busy at night because that's when a lot of illegal activities went on, since the population thinned out and went home or were at work.

So I went to tell everyone, Berkeley and Dee more importantly, but I looked around the office and it was jsut about a ghost town. Almost everyone had left except a few guys to hold down the fort. I asked someone where the guys had went and they told me they had gone to a bar in celebration of something. So, I knew what they were "celebrating". But the guy didn't know where they had gone but I think I knew where they all had gone.

I know there's only a few places that they like to drink at so I checked them. It was odd though because on my way past the one 5 star hotel I saw a woman stading under a street light in a red dress, wearing sunglasses...which had dark lenses so I couldn't see her eyes. There was somekind of design on the side of her dress that stood out, two golden butterflies and a golden peacock, it was a most ellagent dress, designer I'd say, expensive looking.She had a cigarette in her mouth and she leaned against the street light and smiled at me...but there was something about that smile that I knew couldn't just be common curtacy or a sporatic display of friendlyness. The woman was very pretty...very very pretty that I stared at her...not just because of her mysteriousness...but also her attractiveness...I nearly had veered off into traffic but I managed to not crash.


	10. A New Pet?

**Romance of the Rookie**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note _Finally I can start working on this ficcy at school, first and last hour! Yay! I guess people like the RE4 cross over so I'll stick with it till I feel like getting rid of them. Teehee.Oh, and I changed my pen name again, it's Takanori Nishikawa. Can anyone tell me who that is?

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie, Chapter 10  
Berkeley's POV **

Today, I was in such a good mood I let some of the guys leave work early tonight. We all went to a booby bar, which was nice for a change. I haven't been getting any kind of action so even watching a stripper and getting drunk would be nice. Of course, some people had to stay behind to keep an eye on the precinct and take calls and all that other crap. I feel bad for leaving Ryo behind, but I was so happy that JJ was sick...and I've been more infatuated with theFBI agent...I really haven't given Ryo any attention.

We went to this place called Kitty's, I've been here a few times before and I liked it every time I went. The strippers wear little cat ears and cat tails, and they wear this little cat outfits. Pretty hot I'd say. Um...anyway...we all went there and we were seated by a few exotically dressed waitresses by one of the catwalks. A show...or whatever the hell they call it when the strippers come on the cat walk stage thingy...had already started. Tonight the girls were hot, sometimes, depending on when you came here the strippers were alright or not that great or hot.

When I think about it...I'm not quite sure why I brought Leon to a booby bar...I'd rather shy him away from woman and more towards men...should have taken him to a male strip bar...damn it. My overly blind happiness of JJ being gone...whether he was sick or whatever...didn't let me think. Damn. Oh well, if he gets drunk maybe I can just take him home and then go from there. Sounds like the perfect plan.

We all ordered drinks, bull shit around, and howled and made calls at the strippers. Just having a grand time. A **very **grand time. I think all of us enjoyed it too much. Even better was Dee never even said a word about Ryo...Dee's security was lax right now. It's much easier for me to steal Ryo right from under his nose...though I've been too intrested in the young agent myself so I haven't been paying any attention to my little Ryo. It's probablly stupid to not make a move either, because knowing...not nessisarilly my luck, but just any luck at all, the agent isn't gay or bi, or he has a lover, or he's straight. And even if I tried persuading him to experiment it would turn out all wrong. After all...he had already injured me once when I tried making a move on him...damn him... Leon's such a good name for him.

I swear to God if I had a gun right now I would shoot Dee. That bastard is pissing me off so badly it's not even funny. He's all over Leon...though Leon doesn't even suspect a thing. Yet every time I try to even do something like that it always ends up in pain and injury some how. Damn...maybe I should sit back and watch Dee's tacticts...figure them out and then use them on the agent. Then maybe I won't get so ijured all the time. That would be nice.

Well, I needed to cool off so I went out side of Kitty's and stood a few feet away from the entrance on the side walk, just watching things that were going on. It was cold, and I hadn't grabbed my coat, I hadn't thought about it I was so lost in though, I just ended up walking outside. I just watched the environment, the few people walking by me on the sidewalk, people coming inside to Kitty's, the cars passing by, the weather...just trying to calm down really. It helped.

We'd only been here an hour, I wasn't outside for an hour...I had just come outside after an hour. I was getting ready to walk back inside the booby bar when I saw Ryo running towards me, calling my name out. He handed me a paper airplane and told me to unfold it and read it. Odd thing was I didn't gasp when I read it and found out JJ had been kidnapped and the kidnapper wanted a ransom. I wasn't really upset, but now we'd have to get the money...so much money...they can keep JJ. We can't afford to buy him back.

"Ryo...we don't have that kind of money to get JJ back. Don't get sad though, we'll buy you a new JJ. Just tell me this time what kind of JJ you want, what color? Black? White? Tan? Red?"

I was being serious to a point, though Ryo didn't find it funny.


	11. Insult To Injury

**Romance of the Rookie****

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!******

* * *

**

**Romance of the Rookie, Chapter 11  
Dee's POV**

A day when Berkeley isn't being anal, it's a miricle. So we got to leave the precinct early, it was sweet. Though it sucked for the guys that had to stay, oh well, I don't care because it wasn't me. We went to this place called Kitty's, I'd never been there, oddly enough. I liked the place, it was awesome, all these strippers dressed as cats.

So we really didn't do much there, but still, I'd rather be here bored then doing work at the precinct, or even worse...paperwork. Well, okay, I never do the paperwork anyway because I make Ryo do it. Besides the point! I wasn't completely bored...I was doing pretty well hitting on that Leon guy. Mainly because when I started to he was already half drunk. So it made it easier on my part.

Berkeley, Ryo, Leon, a few guys from the precinct and I had just arrived at Kitty's. We we probablly only here for about twenty-thirty minutes, guys were ordering drinks, getting singles for the strippers, blah-blah, etc. Now of course I started my ruthless campain of working my..._skills_...on Leon. And well...let's just say it didn't end well. I kept persisting...and...it ended in terrible injury. Okay, so it wasn't life threatening...but still...it hurt.

I _suppose_ I can tell you what happened.

Okay, so the guys and I were only here for a short while ordering drinks and food and what not, having a good time, enjoying the strippers and each other. Surprisingly Leon's sitting at an empty table all by himself, I wondered where Berkeley was, why he wasn't all over the FBI guy. I don't think the precinct guys like FBI agents too much, maybe a discrimitory thing. Yay! I used a big word, I feel smart now, I learned it from Ryo. Hm...where is Ryo anyway? Oh well.

Anyway...so I walk over to Leon and take a seat next to him, he was sipping at a big glass of beer, watching the strippers and the other people from a distance.

"Anti-social, I take it?" I said to him.

He looked at me a little funny.

"No...I don't think the other guys like me...I tried talking to them but they won't talk to me. Do they have a thing against FBI agents or something."

"Yeah...kinda..."

"Oh, well I understand that. Most FBI and CIA agents detest cops, they think cops are lower then they are. Which in a sense is true, but I don't think like that."

"That's good, non-discrimitory, eh?"

"I suppose so, yeah. It's nice that atleast a few guys talk to me, you, the commissoner...some other guy, I don't know his name."

"Oh? Well I'm a..._very friendly_...guy. What can I say?"

I scoot so close to him the side of my leg is pressing against Leon's, he looked at me with an arched brow.

"What are you doing?" he said a tad confused.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...nothing."

I couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not..._that way_...but I take it as a complement I'm attractive to another man. Sorry there...Dee wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Yes, that's my name..._Leon_..." I whispered his namein a very sultry tone.

He seemed to grow uneasy and he slowly scooted away from me in the opposite direction. So in reaction and stood up and towered over him as he still stood in the chair. I could only grin slyly at him, his innocent and fright was so...arousing...delicious...

"Um...why did you come here if you're gay?"

Leon struck a mental nerve, my eye twitched and I felt a vein starting to lightly throb on my forehead.

"I AM NOT GAY! GET IT STRAIGHT! I'M BISEXUAL! B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L!"

He seemed to cower in his chair the very moment he felt the moment of my hostility.

"S-Sorry..."

I sighed heavily then gave my self a few minutes to take deep breaths and calm myself down before I had a brain anurism or something like that. After I had calmed down I moved and sat in Leon's lap and he let out a light grunt as I did so.

"God, your heavy, Dee. Lose some weight or something..." I thought he uttered that under his breath, atleast that's what I thought I heard him say.

In the not so far distance I saw Berkeley coming towards us so I swiftly turned towards the agent and planted a firm heated kiss on his lips to piss Berkeley off and make him jealous. As soon as Berk saw that he stopped in his tracks and seemed to look angry and jealous. Yes! Ha ha. I win. He turned around and quickly stormed off.But as quickly as the kiss was over I found myself on the floor and in much pain. It seemed Leon had taken my distracted moment to punch me in the face and kick me in the side a few times.

Go figure...with something good...some thing ill...and painful happens. Why can't I just have the good happy stuff and no...bad...hurty stuff?


	12. Uh Oh, Speghetti Ohs

**Romance of the Rookie**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note, _Oi...I totally forgot about JJ! Well...this is his time to shine again...or not. I dunno. **

* * *

**

**Romance of the Rookie, Chapter 12 **

**Uh Oh, Speghetti Ohs  
**

"God! Shut up, will you? Damn your so annoying! I've never seen a hostage tied up, duct taped, and hidden in a closet to be so annoying!" Ada growled as she stared angrilly at JJ tied to a chair sitting in the closet.

Funnily enough JJ just had been sitting there quietly, appearing to have a smile on his face, atleast it seemed so even with the duct tape over his mouth.

"Fine, if you'll stop being annoying I'll take the duct tape off."

She moved over to him and ripped the duct tape off his mouth and he let out a quiet yelp.

"I'm hungry...I have to go to the bathroom...I need to take a shower...I smell...you like nice today...did I already say I was hungry? Well, just in case, I'm hungry. Oooooo...is that one hundred percent Italian silk? It looks really nice on that dress. That red one looked good too. Is that all you wear is dresses? You know some form hugging jeans or maybe some leather pants would look nice on you. I would say red is your complimentary color."

Ada arched a brow at him and let out a loud sigh, "Shut up, I didn't ask for advise from a gay guy. GOD! Your even more annoying when you can talk! What the hell was I thinking? Look, I won't shoot you in the knee cap if your quiet and go take a shower and all that. But no escaping."

He nodded a little, then she pulled out a small switch blade from between her breasts and cut the ropes off of JJ. He got up and bounded over to the bathroom and closed the door and went to take a shower.

"Jesus, next time let's take someone hostage that isn't gay or annoying or both..."

There was a knock on the hotel room door.

She blinked a bit, not having been expecting anyone on such short notice, but she went and answered the door.

"I wasn't expecting you, how come you didn't call me or anything?"

It was Wesker at the door.

"Well, I had'n't planned on coming on such short notice...but I just thought I should check on you and see how things were going. So how is it going with the hostage, Ada?"

She took a few of her slender fingers to rub her forehead in frusteration, "Fine...just next time we decided to get a hostage pick one that isn't gay and annoying. This guy seriously makes me want to kill myself. I don't think anyone that he works with likes him either because there hasn't been a stir around the precinct Leon's working at. To me it seems everyone is rather...happy...he's gone. So...I don't think he'll be the one to get us our hostage money."

Wesker let out a sigh, "Someone has to care about him...we'll keep him a little longer before we give him back and take someone else with worth. I want you to go sniff around the precinct to see who is important enough where they would give in to our demands right away. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the hostage until you get back. Okay?"

"That's fine, I'll go right away. He's in the shower right now, and room service should be up in a few for some food for him."

Ada equipted herself with a few simple and essental weapons.

"You got him _food_?"

"He wanted this and this and this and wouldn't shut up about it...it got...annoying...it made me want to kill myself. So I just did all the stuff he wanted. Well, I wouldn't let him leave the room of course. After he showers and eats tie him back up to the chair and shove him back in the closet."

"Um...okay..."

She headed out and left Wesker alone with JJ. He went into the bathroom since it wasn't locked and he stood next to the shower reaching out for the shower curtain.

"Ada? Is that you?" JJ was shampooing his hair.

"No, I'm watching you until she gets back. I'm..._Wesker_..."

"Oh...hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

He flinched at JJ's loud high pitched voice.

"Now I know what she meant..." he grumbled to himself.

Now he had a hold of the shower curtain and went to pull it open before there was a cold gun barrel on the back of his head.

"Step away from the shower curtain!" said Ryo.

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" JJ said hyperly, getting shampoo in his eyes, now frantically washing it out as he whined.


	13. The Hero

**Romance of the Rookie****

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _Yay, now it's Ryo's turn...I think. Yup, it is.**

* * *

**

**Romance of the Rookie  
Ryo's POV**

**Chapter 13, The Hero**

Dee and Berkeley make me so sick, not even giving a second thought about JJ. Poor JJ. Maybe he'll be okay because he is...well...annoying...and he'll annoy them to death. Since Berkeley and Dee were too busy having a good time I went off to find him...how I did...well...I'll just keep that a secret. It's no fun if I tell you.

So after I lock picked my way into the hotel room I drew my magnum and snuck around the room, looking for signs of JJ. Well, I didn't see or hear any signs of him, but I did hear a shower going so I snuck into the bathroom to find this creepy looking guy with blonde hair and sunglasses trying to peep on someone in the shower.

I figured the person in the shower was JJ.

I put the gun to the back of the guy's head and told him to stop what he was doing. He did, and he stood still, arms at his sides.

"Ah...so are you from the precinct? Here to save your hostage? Well, bravo for finding his hiding spot and breaking into the hotel room," the other said to me.

"Whatever. I'm the only one that cares about him...your not going to get any of your demands from the precinct. Only because no one really cares he's gone but me. So let him go."

The blonde haired man let out a sigh, "No, if more people come to save him then I can take them hostage too."

"I'll take him by force then."

I took my gun and whacked the guy in the back of the head as hard as I could and he crumpled onto the floor, out cold.

"Ryooooooooooo! What's going on out there?"

There was the squeek of the shower because I think JJ was turning the water off in the shower and he mindlessly opened the shower curtain and stepped out...dripping...wet...and..._naked_. And for a annoying retard, I have to say that he has a very nice body...wait...I'm confused...I thought I didn't like men? I guess I do...I really don't like women that much any more it seems.

My mouth dropped open and I felt my face grow hot...I think I was blushing.

"N-Nothing...I just knocked this guy out so I could rescue you cause no one really cares."

JJ smiled, "You came to save..._me_?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He sniffled a little. "Dee doesn't care about me anymore..."

Then I grabbed his slippery wet body and threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. I...I don't know what came over me but I just got this strange feeling...this erge...so I did what my body told me to. Surprisingly he returned the kiss, I hadn't really expected him to because he liked Dee so much and was always trying to hook up with him. Though it was funny how much Dee hated him.

After a minute I pulled away and stared into JJ's eyes. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it was an...accident...sorry..."

He pat me on the head.

"It's okay...I...liked it."

"Really? I didn't think you'd...well...I thought you still liked Dee."

"I do. But I like you more because your not so mean and you listen to me."

"That's good...I guess. Well, get dried off and dressed and we can go out and get you something to eat, okay?"

He nodded, "Sure...I'll pay for us."

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered."

JJ left me and dried off and got dressed. Afterwards and kicked the unconscious guy a few times to make sure he was out, then I holstered my gun and left with JJ to go eat. I'm not sure where we're going to go. Probablly a nice sit in place. Maybe Italian or Japanese?


	14. My Mind Is Blank

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _Sorry for the long wait everyone. I don't have access to a computer too often anymore so I can only write when I can. And even when I do, I don't always finish a chaper, since their not very long anyway, but still. I'm glad you guys have waited around for my slow ass. Though it's not really my fault, hopefully I'll have a new chapter up tonight.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie  
Berkeley's POV**

**Chapter 13, My Mind Is Blank  
**

It was just kind of boring, sure, boobs are nice, but there just seemed to be something missing, something that I needed to satisfy me tonight. I think maybe it was Dee getting beat up by the cute FBI agent. That definately did it. But even then, I still wasn't completely satisfied, what is it that I need to achieve that status? Who knows...I think I saw Ryo here...maybe...I don't really remember..but I might have just hallucinated him because I had a few to drink. I know dink-wad Laytner left...I think...man...I don't remember too much that night it seems. Well, at whatever drunken point that night I think I wandered out of the bar and for a walk.

Where I went? I really have no idea...I think I went to an orphanage run by some old nun. She thought I was Dee...I don't know why...then for some reason we talked a lot...about Dee and stuff...things I don't remember well. Damn it, I wish I could remember! Gah! I just know I found out something about Laytner that's important...I think after I sober up I'll come back here. If I even remember that much. Pretty much the thoughts in my head is this...ghdjgbslfkjgdnlkfjh...jibberish, nothing understandable.

After I left the orphanage I did a few things...not that I can recall all of them, but some of them. I faintly remember buying some eggs and other things and then egging some cars, then I tped...trees and light poles...then...I think I put graffiti on a building...and some other things...damn...I don't know. I'm just going to go to bed and have a straight memory in the morning.

When I woke up I woke up early and I felt like shit, but I got ready for work anyway. And...when I went to work...I discovered those things I did last night I did to the precinct! Damn it! I egged the patrol cars...graffitied the side of the building...tped the light poles near the precinct and some trees near by too...and I seemed to slash the tires on the patrol cars...along with putting spray paint squiggles all over the vehicles...I'm such a dumb ass...I just want to cry right now. Well...I can always cover this up and blame unknown vandals! Or Laytner...that seems fine as well.


	15. Time for Romance

**Romance of the Rookie

* * *

**

_Author's Note, _I'm going to take a break from first person...I dunno...I just feel like writing in 3rd person for a while. And sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I haven't had access to a compy for a while so yeah. But I'm still around and working on this fic.

* * *

**Romance of the Rookie**

**Chapter 15, Time for Romance  
**

Eventually everything was back to normal, sort of. JJ was rescued finally, by one of the only people that seemed to care about him. The precinct was cleaned up and Berkeley blamed it on some phantom criminals. Even though Leon and the precinct still haven't managed to find the new operation of Umbrella. Leon was leaving from the precinct for a while, for an undetermined period of time. Everyone that had gone and went to the booby bar had to come to work regardless of their hang overs and sickness.

Everyone was at the precinct today and everything was back to normal. Leon was gone, which meant Berkley and Dee would be back to competing for Ryo again.

Berkeley was in his office sitting behind his desk, he stared blankly into space and let out a heavy sigh, "I wish he was still here..."

Then a knock came at his door. He shook his head a little then looked towards the door. "Come in," he said.

The door slowly creaked open and it was Ryo with some files for Berkeley. After he was inside he closed the door behind him and walked over to Berkeley's desk, setting the files down on the desk top.

"Here, sir, these are for you," Ryo said.

He looked up at Ryo, "Oh...thanks. So you want to go out to dinner after work?"

Ryo blinked a little and looked at Berkeley, "No, I already have plans with someone else. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes at Ryo as if he didn't believe him, and really he didn't. Ryo always made up excuses whenever Berkeley or Dee asked him out, for dinner or whatever. So of course he figured it was the same case here, he had never seen his little brunette take an intest in anyone, he neve rtalked about a lover or even having a love life or a date life. Though he had noticed Ryo and JJ hanging out a lot lately at the precinct, though they did that when Ryo first came here anyway so he thought nothing of it.

"You? Have plans with someone else? Pfft," then out of nowhere the commisioner just burst out laughing.

Ryo frowned heavily, he didn't think that was funny, "I wasn't joking..."

Then he stopped laughing and his office filled with awkward silence. Berk's eyes slowly looked around the room as he started to whistle, avoiding Ryo's gaze. He actually did this for a few minutes before it annoyed the crap out of Ryo.

"I don't need to take your crap! Believe me or not, JJ and I are going out tonight, so go to hell, Berkeley!" Ryo's face was a bright red and he stormed off, opening the door and slamming it behind him. The few people that were close enough to hear the door slam would stare at Ryo and near the source of the sound for those that hadn't seen what happened.

Dee had seen Ryo slam the door and of course, he thought Berk did something stupid so he casually walked up to the raging Ryo and he grinned at the other.

"Hey, Ryo, need someone to cheer you up?"

"Go to hell, Dee!"

Stunned, Dee just stopped in his tracks and blinked confusedly as he watched the other walk away. He wondered what had gotten into him. Normally he never acted like that, he was always shy but friendly. What was it that was causing Ryo to act like this? He was acting like a completely different person, one that no one at the precinct knew.

Later on, after work at Ryo's apartment, he was busy getting ready to go out with JJ. He had showered and dressed and done all that good stuff, and he was out in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV with Bikky. Ironically enough, the baby sitter he got for Bikky was Dee. It's funny how he could be such an asshole to Dee and Berkeley, yet they would still do anything to have Ryo's favor over the other. Dee wasn't here yet and neither was JJ, Ryo hadn't told Dee he was going out with JJ. He knew what would happen if he did so he didn't say anything.

Bikky just loved JJ, the whole time Ryo and JJ had been dating, JJ had taken the little touble maker out a lot and they always had fun and seemed to get along with each other very well. Unlike how mich Dee and Bikky hated each other. So when ever the two wanted alone time Bikky would just go to Carol's. Though alone time for them had only happened once and they didn't really do much because Ryo wasn't ready to do anything yet, just a little innocent kissing and groping.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and both Bikky and Ryo got excited and they both rushed to the door, but Ryo answered it.

"JJ!" both Bikky and Ryo squeeled at the same time.

JJ's face turned red a bit and he scratched his head, feeling just a tad awkward.

"Yup...that's me...JJ," he smiled at the two.

Bikky clung onto JJ's leg, and Ryo gave him a nice big tight hug.

"I feel loved..." JJ wheezed.

Ryo's face reddened and he let the other go, "Sorry, JJ. Bikky, get off of JJ!"

The little one obeyed and let go of JJ's leg, then he scampered off into his room.

"I'm ready to go, I just have to wait for Dee to get here cause he's gonna be watching Bikky."

"Oh...okay. Well, we can wait for a bit."

They waited for twenty minutes and Dee was suppose to be there before then. Ryo hadn't gotten a call from him or anything so he wondered what happened. If Dee was alright or something came up. Well, he would get quite the bitching at work for not alteast calling and telling him he couldn't make it for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry, JJ. BIKKY!" Ryo called for the other.

Bikky heard Ryo and quickly ran out of his room to meet the two.

"Do you think it would be alright for you to go to Carol's? I guess Dee isn't coming...he didn't call or anything. So I don't knew when he's going to be here. Could you give Carol's house a call and make sure it's okay if you stay last minute? You can spend the night too," he smiled at Bikky.

"Okay! Awesome! You're the best, Ryo!" Then he went off to call Carol's to make sure he could come over and spend the night on such short notice.

A few minutes later Bikky went back to Ryo and JJ and told them that it was okay if he came over and spent the night at Carol's. So Ryo locked up the apartment and they all loaded into JJ's car and they dropped Bikky off at Carol's and went out to dinner at some fancy Italian place. JJ had gotten them a reservation there, it was hard on certain days of the week to get a late night reservation, but he had his hook ups.

So once they were in the restaurant and seated, the waiter gave them a fancy menu, and a basket of breadsticks. The place was pretty fancy, decorated all pretty and the like. The prices were a bit costly, but nothing JJ couldn't afford, how ever he made extra money then what he already made at the precinct.

"Have you ever been here before? I love this place, I used to work here, but I quit to become a police officer," JJ picked up a breadstick from the basket and started to nibble on it as he went over the menu.

"No, I haven't. I don't go to fancy restaurants too often. It sounds good from the looks of the menu. What should we order for wine? I guess it depends on what we order...hm...no matter what chicken fettichini alfredo is my favorite," he was looking over the menu as well.

A few minutes later a waiter came back to take down their orders, first speaking to JJ, "What would you like, sir?"

"Hm...I think I'll have the minestrone with the side of the fresh garlic bread. And, I'd like a nice wine that matches with the meal."

"Very good, sir. And for you?"

Ryo was still looking over the menu, but he finally decided.

"I have to go with my favorite, chicken fettichini alfredo, and I'd like wine that goes good with that."

"Yes, sir, anything else I can get for the both of you?"

"No," both of them said.

Then the waiter whisked off to go get their orders in.

They talked and bullshit about whatever, then when their food came they ate, drank, and talked some more, actually having a good time. Both of them even laughed and smiled. JJ paid the bill and left a tip and then they left, and JJ drove them back to Ryo's apartment. They talked on their way up to his apartment, then when they got there Ryo pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped inside his apartment, but let the door hang wide open.

"You can come in if you want, JJ," He smiled and took his shoes off, moving to grab the remote and sit down on the couch before turning the tv on.

"I was going to. So then there's no Bikky or Dee here?" JJ came in and took his shoes off and joined Ryo on the couch.

Ryo nodded, "Yep, so it's just you and I. Do you want something to drink or anything?"

JJ shook his head, "No, I'm okay, I'm still full from dinner."

"Oh, alright then...so...um...what should we do now?"

It had been quite some time since Ryo had dated anyone, man or woman, but he wanted it to all go smoothly, but he wasn't sure if he should make a move, or let JJ make a move on him. So he just sat there kind of nervously, looking to the other with a nervous smile on his face. He just waited for the moment, for that instinct to tell him what to do, the right moment...

JJ moved and sat closer to Ryo, letting the side of his body touch the other's side. He twisted his body to the side to face Ryo and he had a smile on his face, one hand reached out to rest on the other's theigh closest to him and he started to rub it gently. Then he let his face slowly lean in to the other's, closing his eyes as he did so.

Ryo saw the other's face closing in on his, or rather closing in on his lips and he paniced a little, but he didn't move away or anything. He closed his eyes and let the other kiss him, and then after a slight pause he would return the kiss, instinctively letting his lips part. Ryo turned his body towards the other and wrapped his arms around JJ's mid section, resting his hands on the middle of the other's back, letting his hands rub a little.

The little blonde (is JJ blonde? O.o) let out a soft moan, and then parted his lips to let his tongue slither out and slip between the other's lips and investigate his mouth and play with his tongue. Then he let his hands grope around until they felt Ryo's crotch and they worked at undoing his pants. Ryo let out a whimper and broke the kiss, looking to JJ, his face bright red.

"What's wrong? Am I moving too fast or are you not ready for this kind of thing yet?" JJ tilted his head to the side in curiocity.

Ryo looked off to the side a little.

"It's not that...it just startled me a little...I'm, um...I'm pretty sure I'm ready..."

"Are you sure? If you're not ready just tell me, I won't force you or anything"

The brunette nodded, "I'm ready...go ahead...and continue..."

"Alright...but if you want me to stop anytime just tell me..."

Then JJ continued on with Ryo's pants and helped the other out of them.


	16. Back Off!

**Romance of the Rookie**

_Author's Note -_ I'm back, bitches. Well, I had some time since I just started a new fic and I was reading some of my old ones and then wondered why I haven't tried to make any time to update this one. It's too funny.

**Chapter 16, Back Off!**

Now that Ryo was pantsless...it felt cold and drafty. He was really nervous, he'd never taken an intrest in a man before or ever been with a man before. This was a first for him. He was what you would call...a "virgin" in a different sense if you catch my drift. But he was sure he was ready for this no matter how he felt. He didn't feel absolutely scared...of course he would be nervous his first time. He was nervous the first time he'd ever had sex with a woman. But that was a whole other story.

"M-Maybe we should stop...my place really isn't the best place to do stuff like this. Dee always has the best and the worse timing of barging in when he's not wanted..." Ryo smiled nervously. "Not that I don't want to do this."

"Um...then why don't we just say...fuck Dee and do it any way?"

Ryo's eyes shot open in shock, "You know as pissed off as he would be that he would enjoy that secretly!"

"Eh...I guess so..."

It was odd how eager JJ was to have sex with Ryo. Was Ryo really that...intreaging? It seemed every one that liked men and maybe never had an intrest in men...had an intrest in Ryo. What the fuck? That's really...fucked up. Though I would also say it's ironic. Some people have that effect on both sexes I guess.

"I'm sorry...we'll have to wait another time...I _really_ don't want Dee to walk in on us. Even though I locked the door he always manages to get in some how. I guess next time we should go back to your place."

"B-But..." JJ looked completely rejected.

"Sorry, hope you're not mad at me. I really want to..."

And just as Ryo was saying before, there was a loud banging at his door. Both of them jumped and squeaked and then quickly Ryo went for his pants and tried putting them on as quick as he could. Which oddly was pretty damn fast. But the banging continued on the door and then loud ranting.

"HEY! I know you're in there! Let me in, damn it!" it was none other then Dee.

Weird...it was like Ryo had a 6th sense for Dee or some thing. Or maybe he knew him too well since he always came over unannounced and unwanted. But Ryo was nice and always allowed him to hang out. As much as Bikky hated hated the fucker.

"Hold on, Dee!" as soon as he had his pants on he went over to the door and unlocked it.

What the hell was he doing? Dee was going to get so pissed and probably kick JJ's ass. He didn't know why, just this strange feeling came over him. Sure, he liked JJ...but did he really like Dee? Like he was used to having Dee around all the time, constantly hitting on him and being shot down just as constantly? He was good friends with JJ, but was that all? Did Ryo really feel any thing for him? Ryo was starting to question himself and only came up confused, he didn't know his true feelings on any thing. He guessed he'd need time to spend with them and find out who he really liked in all this.

He knew that door would come flying open so as soon as he unlocked it he took a good few steps back and just like he thought, the door forcefully swung open. Dee looked pretty disgruntled and he was panting heavily, looking around at the scene that was going on before him. Oh, he did not like what he saw. No siree. Dee was so infuriated he didn't know how to respond.

"It's not what it looks like, Dee! We just went out for dinner and then we were gonna hang out and stuff!"

Why was Ryo defending himself and trying to make it seem like he and JJ were not romantically involved?

Of course, that hurt JJ's feelings, now all of a sudden he was nothing to Ryo? They were just friends? He had no problem being friends with him...but he really started to believe that they had a connection. That they enjoyed each other's company. He was actually going to ask Ryo out tonight. But he wouldn't now...and perhaps never.

Ryo didn't mean to say things like that, but he was just blurting things out...just uncontrollably. He didn't know where these sudden feelings were coming from or if it was how he truly felt. Was it just him? Or was it Dee's intimidating presence and personality? He didn't know...he was confused by this all. Maybe he should stop dating for a while. Though it also has been a long time since he'd dated any one and he just started again. Maybe the confusion of dating made him take a break from it.

"Some thing's come up...I have to go..." JJ would say quietly and then get up and move to leave.

But Dee wouldn't let him leave so easily.

"You're not going any where, pip squeak," Dee would grab JJ by the front of his shirt and violently shake him. "Forget it...I'll deal with you later..."

Then he'd shove JJ out the door and then slam the door and lock it up.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Ryo. I know this was just apart of your grand scheme to make me jealous and make me want you and make me come to you. It worked! You're so smart!"

That definitely was not it at all, he didn't plan any thing like that at all. That's just how things seemed to play out. But Ryo definitely had not intended any thing to go the way it did. He hoped JJ wouldn't be pissed at him because he still had to work with him. Nothing better then having a pissed off worker to make your job harder for you.

Then Ryo would take Dee by surprise, he'd run up to him and give him a nice tight embrace, and then...kiss him...on the lips and hard. Ryo would then blush bright red and then book it out of there, having to quickly unlock the door before he could run out. But to where? JJ and Dee were his only friends around here really. He could go hide out at a bar or some thing, but he was sure that Dee would have no trouble tracking him down. He didn't know how the hell he could find him so easily!


End file.
